Het Circus
by Kimmetje
Summary: Dorothy vond het altijd prachtig om ze zien hoe fatsoenlijke mannen over zichzelf struikelden als ze hun een miniem glimlachje toewierp, om ze vervolgens af te wijzen. Maar Trowa zou niet over zichzelf struikelen. Oh nee… hij zou haar eerder verslinden. 03xD


Het is echt heel lang geleden dat ik een serieus Nederlands verhaal schreef. Mijn Yu-Gi-Oh verhaal, Bekoelde Liefde, was mijn laatste poging en dat was vijf jaar geleden. Ik hoop dat je deze one-shot leuk zal vinden.

Dit is voor het eerst dat ik iets schrijf dat een soort van canon is… Voor zover TrowaxDorothy canon is, haha… Meestal schijf ik reader inserts.

Laat een review achter met je mening! :)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is niet van mij!

**Het Circus**

"Je wilt dat ik meega naar _wat_?" Dorothy Catalonia staarde de man die voor haar bureau stond verbijsterd aan.

Quatre Reberba Winner schonk haar een vriendelijke glimlach. "Het circus."

Dorothy duwde haar vingers tegen haar slapen en sloot haar ogen. Ze haalde een paar keer diep adem om zichzelf in de hand te houden. Waar haalde hij in hemelsnaam het lef vandaan om haar mee te vragen naar zoiets barbaars als het circus? Was hij nou helemaal gek geworden?

"Je denkt toch-" Ze kapte zichzelf af toen ze de blik in zijn ogen zag. Die onschuldige goedmenende blik waarvoor ze altijd zwichtte. Maar nu niet. "Ik denk niet-"

Dit keer kapte hij haar af. "Je moet er weer eens tussenuit."

Ze rolde met haar ogen. "En waarom dan?"

"Ik weet dat de laatste keer dat je uit geweest bent drie maanden geleden is." Quatre liet zichzelf zakken in de comfortabele stoel die bedoelt was voor haar bezoekers.

Verdorie. Wist hij dan ook alles? Ze wilde bijna gaan tandenknarsen van frustratie.

"Wat moet ik in een circus?" vroeg ze hem terwijl ze zichzelf tot kalmte maande. "Ik had liever naar de opera gegaan. Of naar een goed restaurant. Ja… een goed restaurant had ik beter gevonden."

Quatre bloosde. "Nou…"

_Daar gaan we weer_, dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ze had allang door dat Quatre heimelijk verliefd was op Catherine Bloom. Hij had er nooit voor durven uitkomen, maar hij begon altijd hopeloos te stotteren als ze hem over Catherine aan de tand voelde. Hmm… misschien dat het dan toch maar eens tijd werd om haar te ontmoeten.

"Laat me raden," zei ze met een sluw glimlachje. "Je wilt naar het circus van Trowa."

Hij knikte en kleurde nog iets roder. "Ze zijn in de stad deze week."

Dorothy leunde achterover en tikte met haar vinger tegen haar kin. "Maar je hebt hun show al zo vaak gezien."

Ze wist dat hij altijd naar het circus ging als het in de stad was. En ook als hij op zakenreis ging naar de kolonies en hij wist dat ze in de buurt waren. Quatre claimde altijd dat hij dan ging om zijn beste vriend te zien, maar Dorothy geloofde er geen snars van. Hij ging voor de zus van zijn beste vriend. Misschien moest ze hem maar eens een handje helpen.

"Nou goed dan,"zei ze tenslotte.

"Vanavond haal ik je om zeven uur op." Quatre stond op en gaf haar een brede glimlach.

Ugh… ze had hem van een volwassen man doen veranderen in een kind die een nieuw speelgoedstuk kreeg.

"Het is al goed." Ze maakte een wuivend gebaar met haar hand toen hij haar wilde bedanken. "Ik zie je vanavond."

Het circus… wat voor kleding droeg je als je daar naartoe ging? Dorothy stond later die dag voor haar kledingkast en zuchtte. Ze ging echt geen peperdure designkleding aantrekken en vervolgens uren daarmee op een oncomfortabele houten tribune zitten. Ze schoof een aantal avondjurken opzij en bekeek het rode zomerjurkje dat ze vorig jaar in een impuls gekocht had in een goedkoop boetiekje. Die voldeed wel.

Een uur later ging de bel. Ze haastte zich om nog wat make-up in een clutch te stoppen en verliet haar slaapkamer. De butler had Quatre al binnen gelaten en hij stond haar op te wachten in de foyer.

"Ik mag dan wel hopen dat we goede plaatsen hebben," zei ze om zich nog enigszins aan haar trots vast te klampen. Ze verheugde zich er echt niet op om urenlang tussen krijsende koters te zitten.

Quatre glimlachte breed. "Natuurlijk hebben we goede plaatsen."

"Nou goed dan." Ze haakte haar arm door de zijne en samen verlieten ze het grote landhuis waar ze in de zomer verbleef.

Quatre leidde haar naar een donkerblauw BMW die voor de deur geparkeerd stond. Dorothy wierp hem een vragende blik toe. Hij grinnikte een beetje. "Ik denk dat het beter is als ik zelf rij," zei hij.

Ze had er eigenlijk nooit aan gedacht om te vragen of hij een rijbewijs had. Blijkbaar dus wel. Ze had er zelf ook een, maar reed nooit zelf. Het was makkelijker om op de achterbank van de limousine plaats te nemen en te genieten van het uitzicht. En een stuk leuker ook. Dorothy liet zich in de comfortabele leren passagiersstoel zakken en zuchtte. Ze deed het voor Quatre, herinnerde ze zichzelf.

Een klein half uurtje later stapte Dorothy uit de auto op een groot grasveld net buiten de stad. Vrolijk gekleurde tenten waren opgezet op het terrein, de grootste in het midden. Het was een drukte van jewelste en ze zuchtte inwendig. Quatre haakte zijn arm door de hare en leidde haar het terrein op. Ze keek hem verbaasd aan toen hij haar niet meenam naar de grote tent, maar naar een groepje woonwagens die aan het verste eind van het grasveld stonden.

"Quatre, straks missen we de show," zei Dorothy.

"Dat gebeurt niet." Hij gaf haar een glimlach. "Ik wil Trowa en Catherine eerst even gedag zeggen."

"Maar zijn ze niet al in de grote tent?" vroeg ze.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Dorothy onderdrukte de neiging om met haar ogen te rollen. Quatre leidde haar naar een van de trailers en stak zijn hand op naar de vrouw die net op dat moment naar buiten kwam.

"Hoi Catherine!" riep hij haar toe.

Catherine Bloom zag er oogverblindend uit in haar kostuum, een nauwsluitend roze jurkje dat haar rondingen benadrukte. Dorothy onderdrukte de neiging om haar neus in de lucht te steken en arrogant over te komen. Quatre was verliefd op Catherine. Ze moest aardig tegen haar doen.

"Wat leuk dat je er bent, Quatre," zei Catherine met een glimlach terwijl ze nog wat aan haar oorbel prutste. "En je hebt iemand meegebracht."

De voorzichtige toon waarop Catherine dat laatste zei, vertelde Dorothy genoeg. Catherine was jaloers. Ze grinnikte inwendig en stak haar hand uit naar de brunette. "Hallo. Ik ben Dorothy Catalonia."

Catherine schudde haar de hand. "Hoi. Ik ben Catherine."

De deur van de trailer ging open en Dorothy slikte toen Trowa naar buiten stapte. Hij droeg een trainingsbroek en geen shirt. Zijn clownkostuum hing over zijn arm. Dorothy slikte nog een keer bij de aanblik van zijn brede borstkas. Haar hart begon hard te bonzen en ze voelde de warmte naar haar wangen stijgen. Dit was absurd! Ze bloosde nooit! Ze klampte zich met alle macht aan haar trots vast en hield haar kaken stevig op elkaar geklemd toen Trowa Quatre begroette. En toen wendde hij zich tot haar.

Dorothy had Trowa Barton een keer in haar leven ontmoet. En toen had hij haar zielig gevonden omdat ze niet had kunnen huilen om haar verdriet. Ze herinnerde het moment zich nog maar al te goed. Ze wist nog precies hoe ze in Libra in de controle kamer van de mobiele poppen op haar knieën op de grond had gezeten en hoe hij met zijn zakmes alle mobiele poppen had uitgeschakeld door de kabel door te snijden. Ze had hem willen haten omdat hij haar terecht wees op haar fouten en de machteloosheid die van haar bezit had genomen had haar wereld op zijn grondvesten doen schudden. En eigenlijk had die hele wereld al op zijn kop gelegen nadat Quatre haar overtuigd had dat ze veel op elkaar leken.

Ze had hem nooit meer gezien. Ze bevonden zich niet in dezelfde sociale kringen en ze ging hem altijd uit de weg als ze toevallig op dezelfde gelegenheid waren. Die groene ogen van hem keken altijd dwars door haar heen, alsof hij kon zien hoe ze van binnen in elkaar zat. En dat deed hij nu weer. Ze vernauwde haar ogen en daagde hem stilletjes uit om haar aan te spreken.

"Dorothy was het toch?" vroeg hij haar.

Ze knikte alleen omdat ze haar stem niet helemaal vertrouwde. Ze stak hem haar hand toe die hij stevig schudde.

"We moeten naar de grote tent," zei Catherine met een glimlach. "De show begint over een kwartier en Trowa moet zich nog verkleden."

"Ik was te laat," gaf hij toe terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde.

Dorothy haakte haar arm door die van Quatre en schonk hem een stralende glimlach toe. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Catherine's ogen zich iets vernauwden. Prachtig. Het plannetje was ze bedacht had werkte. Quatre leek niets te merken en begon een gesprek met Trowa toen ze in de richting van de grote tent liepen. Dorothy hield zich stil en luisterde naar de vriendschappelijke toon waarop de twee mannen met elkaar praatten. Bij de ingang van de grote tent zeiden Catherine en Trowa gedag en Quatre leidde haar naar binnen.

Dorothy was zich onmiddellijk bewust van de warmte in de tent. En van een aantal krijsende kinderen die niet ver van haar vandaag op de tribune zaten. Ze zond Quatre een blik toe die dood beloofde als hij dicht bij die kinderen ging zitten. Hij grijnsde en leidde haar naar voren. Op de tweede rij liet hij haar plaats nemen naast een aantal tieners. Dorothy zuchtte opgelucht. Dat was beter.

Quatre ging naast haar zitten en glimlachte. "Ontspan. Misschien vindt je het zelfs wel leuk."

Ze schudde haar hoofd met een vage glimlach en besloot om niet op die plagende opmerking te antwoorden.

De show begon en Quatre kreeg gelijk. Ze vond het leuk. Als klein kind had ze dolgraag naar het circus gewild maar haar ouders hadden dat vulgair gevonden. Ze was grootgebracht met de overtuiging dat uitstapjes naar het circus voor de minderbedeelden waren. Maar die normen en waarden vergat ze al snel. Het circus had iets magisch, iets wat het kind in haar naar boven bracht. Ze ging er zo in op dat ze er deel van werd en alles om haar heen vergat. Ze hield haar adem in toen Catherine haar messen wierp en deze zich dichtbij Trowa's lichaam in het houten schild boorden. En al helemaal toen Trowa even later shirtloos en in een simpele zwarte pantalon in de trapeze klom. Ze keek hoe zijn spieren zich onder zijn huid spanden en hoe hij op grote hoogte zijn stunts uitvoerde. Even, voor een klein moment, had ze een soort van angst gevoeld. Hij gebruikte geen veiligheidsnet en ze kreeg een beeld voor zich hoe hij naar de grond zou storten en die prachtige rug zou breken. Maar dat gebeurde niet. Ze herinnerde zichzelf eraan dat Trowa Barton een Gundam Piloot was geweest. Het idee dat hij het waarschijnlijk niet zou overleven als hij zou vallen zou hem vast een kick bezorgen.

De opperste concentratie in zijn ogen deed haar naar adem snakken. Ze hield zichzelf voor dat ze hem absoluut niet aantrekkelijk vond, dat ze meer van charmante mannen hield die wisten hoe ze moesten glimlachen, maar ze wist dat ze tegen zichzelf loog. Waarom kon ze anders haar ogen niet van hem afhouden? Toen hij even later in het midden van de ring stond ontmoetten zijn ogen even de hare en voelde ze vlinders in haar buik.

Na de show leidde Quatre haar naar buiten. Het was begonnen met schemeren en de koele avondlucht deed haar goed. De vlinders in haar buik kalmeerden en ze voelde zich weer enigszins normaal. Weer Dorothy. Maar toch kon ze het gevoel en de magie niet helemaal van zich afschudden. Quatre leidde haar langs de kooien met dieren, terwijl hij uitlegde dat Catherine en Trowa zich eerst altijd wilden opfrissen na de show. Ze was er blij om. Het gaf haar nog even wat tijd voordat ze haar plannetje in werking zou stellen. Na een half uur kwamen ze bij de trailer van Catherine en Trowa aan. Trowa zat in een stoel een boek te lezen, zijn lange benen voor hem uitgestrekt. Zijn haar was nog vochtig van zijn douche en Dorothy moest even slikken. Hij was, onbewust, verdomd sexy.

Catherine kwam naar buiten met een dienblad met daarop een aantal glazen en een kan limonade. Ze nodigde hen uit om ook plaats te nemen en Dorothy liet zich tegenover Trowa in een stoel zakken. Hij legde zijn boek weg en keek haar aan. Ze weigerde om weg te kijken van zijn doordringende blik en staarde terug.

"Vond je de show leuk?" vroeg Catherine terwijl ze haar een glas limonade aanreikte.

Dorothy scheurde haar blik los van die van Trowa en keek Catherine aan. "Ja," wist ze uiteindelijk uit te brengen.

"Dorothy was hiervoor nog nooit bij een circus geweest," zei Quatre met een glimlach.

"Echt niet?" Catherine keek haar verbaasd aan.

Dorothy schudde haar hoofd. "Nee."

Trowa trok een wenkbrauw op, alsof hij verwachtte dat ze uitleg zou geven. Dat kon hij mooi vergeten. Ze nam een slok van de limonade en kruiste haar benen op een elegante manier. Ze voelde een vlaag van voldoening toen ze merkte dat zijn ogen op haar benen kwamen te rusten. Dorothy wist dat haar kokette houding haar vaak de attentie van mannen gaf. Ze leefde voor die aandacht. Ze vond het altijd prachtig om ze zien hoe fatsoenlijke mannen over zichzelf struikelden als ze hun een miniem glimlachje toewierp, om ze vervolgens af te wijzen. Maar Trowa zou niet over zichzelf struikelen. Oh nee… hij zou haar eerder verslinden. Hij had niet de gladheid die de mannen in haar sociale kringen hadden. Hij probeerde niet charmant te zijn en ze betwijfelde of hij überhaupt wel charme had. Maar hij was zelfverzekerd en dat straalde hij uit.

Ze slikte en verschoof iets in haar stoel.

"We kunnen je anders wel een rondleiding geven," stelde Catherine voor.

Ha! Daar was de opening waar ze op gewacht had. Ze wierp Catherine een glimlach toe. "Oh… is dat mogelijk?"

"Ja natuurlijk." Catherine glimlachte terug.

Dorothy gaf Trowa en veelbetekende blik toe. "Zou jij me willen rondleiden?"

"Waarom niet." Hij stond op rekte zich uit.

Dorothy zette haar glas met limonade neer en haakte haar arm door de zijne. Ze grijnsde naar Quatre, waardoor hij spontaan moest blozen toen hij zich realiseerde dat ze hem en Catherine alleen zou laten.

"Dat was aardig van je," zei Trowa plotseling toen ze op weg waren naar de kooien met dieren.

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg ze hem een quasi onschuldig.

"Wat je daarnet deed voor Quatre." Hij gaf haar een hint van een glimlach. "Ik weet dat hij Catherine leuk vindt."

"Hij vindt haar niet leuk. Hij is verliefd op haar," corrigeerde ze hem. "En het wordt eens tijd dat hij daar wat aan doet."

"Hmm…" Hij keek bedenkelijk.

Hij hield halt bij de kooi met de leeuw en Dorothy keek het enorme beest aan met een mengeling van angst en bewondering. Trowa liet haar arm los en liep naar de rand van de kooi.

"Wat doe je?" riep ze verschrikt uit toen hij zijn hand door de tralies stak en de leeuw achter zijn oren begon te krabben.

"Hij doet me niets," stelde hij haar gerust.

"Je bent gestoord! Wie aait er nou een leeuw?" Ze deed een stap naar achteren.

Hij wierp haar een geamuseerde blik toe, maar zei niets. Dorothy keep gefascineerd toe hoe de leeuw zich dichter naar de rand van de kooi bewoog. Hij kon ieder moment een poot door de tralies steken en zijn klauwen in Trowa zetten. Maar dat deed hij niet. Hij duwde zijn grote kop tegen Trowa's hand en maakte een grommend geluid van genoegen.

"Wil je hem ook aaien?" vroeg Trowa.

Ze keek hem verschrikt aan. "Ik peins er niet over!"

Hij grijnsde even en trok zijn hand terug uit de kooi. Hij wenkte haar om hem te volgen en leidde haar langs verschillende andere kooien.

"Je bent veranderd," zei hij toen ze bij de rand van het grasveld kwamen. Hij stak de straat over, er duidelijk van overtuigd dat ze hem zou volgen naar het park aan de overkant.

Dorothy versnelde haar pas en wierp hem een koele blik toe. Ze was niet van plan om zich door hem in een hoekje te laten duwen. "Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg ze hem hooghartig.

Er flitste even iets in zijn ogen. Een soort wantrouwen. Of misschien ook niet. Ze kon hem totaal niet lezen. Ze besefte dat hij een soort masker droeg. En dat hij het alleen zou laten zakken als hij haar kon vertrouwen. Maar dat deed hij niet. Nog niet. Ze was Dorothy Catalonia, de vrouw die als meisje zijn beste vriend had neergestoken met een degen. Oh ja, het was overduidelijk dat hij probeerde om erachter te komen hoe ze in elkaar zat.

Hij stopte en pakte haar bij haar arm. "Je lijkt aardiger dan een aantal jaar geleden."

Moest ze dat opvatten als een compliment?

"Maar," ging hij verder, "je probeert anderen er nog steeds van te overtuigen dat je dat niet bent."

Ze gaf hem een spottend glimlachje. "En wat wil je daar mee zeggen?"

Zijn zichtbare oog vernauwde zich. Ze vond het jammer dat ze zijn beide ogen niet kon zien. Ze waren prachtig, zo groen en zo diep dat er in ze zou kunnen verdrinken.

"Je hoeft je echt niet anders voor te doen dan je bent," zei hij kalm.

Ze gooide haar haren over haar schouders met een gracieus gebaar en plantte haar hand daarna op haar heup. "Dat doe ik niet."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en liet haar los.

Ze glimlachte in zichzelf en liep verder het park in. De bomen ontrokken haar het zicht op de langzaam donker wordende hemel en ze voelde een vreemd soort gevoel van opwinding. Ze voelde een soort spanning tussen haar en Trowa en was van plan om te kijken hoe ver hij zou gaan. Dorothy wist dat ze een aantrekkelijke vrouw was. Met haar lange blonde haren en rondingen was ze de droom van menig man. Maar ze was niet van plan om zich makkelijk te laten strikken. Ze wilde iemand die haar kon laten zweven van geluk, die haar kon laten lachen, die haar zou nemen als ze was. Diep van binnen snakte ze naar liefde. Maar ze wilde een man, verdorie. Niet zo'n charmante eikel die haar probeerde te strikken om haar positie, haar adellijke bloed of haar geld. Nee… Ze wilde een man die wist hoe hard het leven kon zijn. Trowa Barton was een onmogelijke keuze. Hij werkte in een rondreizend circus. Maar, op het moment voldeed hij wel. En zijn wantrouwen in haar kon ze wel wegnemen. Ze hield wel van een uitdaging.

Ze draaide zich om en gaf hem een glimlach. "En jij dan?" vroeg ze hem. "Je hebt tot nu toe bijna niets tegen mij gezegd. Terwijl je daarnet wel amicaal met Quatre praatte."

Hij stopte vlak voor haar, zo dichtbij dat ze hem zou kunnen aanraken en omhoog moest kijken. Hij was verdomd lang en nu ze naar hem opkeek, kon ze zijn beide ogen zien. Haar handen jeukten om hem aan te raken, maar ze hield zichzelf in bedwang. Als hij haar wilde, moest hij de eerste stap zetten.

"Dus je wilt alleen een gesprek met me voeren?" vroeg hij. Hij klonk een beetje verbaasd.

Dorothy's glimlach verbreedde zich en ze wond een lok haar om haar vinger. "Misschien moeten we daar eens mee beginnen."

"Ik ben niet zo'n prater," zei hij.

Ze was zich er van bewust dat zijn stem lager klonk, een beetje hees. Haar hart begon sneller te kloppen. Ze kon zijn geur ruiken, een mengeling van zeep en man en het was een verassend opwindend. Zo anders dan wat ze gewend was. Ze hield haar adem in toen hij zich naar haar toe boog. Zijn haar kietelde langs haar wang en toen raakten zijn lippen de hare. Ze sloot haar ogen en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek, terwijl zijn handen haar heupen vonden; haar knieën knikten bij zijn aanraking. Ze verstevigde haar greep op hem toen zijn tong langs haar onderlip gleed en haar lippen van elkaar plaagde. Hij smaakte naar seks. Ze sloeg haar benen om hem heen toen hij haar optilde.

Het volgende moment lag ze op haar rug op een bankje met hem bovenop zich. Begeerte maakte zich van haar te meester en ze klemde haar vingers om de stof van zijn T-shirt. Zijn hart hamerde tegen haar vingers in een ritme dat haar eigen hart ook sloeg. Zijn lichaam was hard tegen haar vrouwelijke rondingen, een gevoel waar ze intens van genoot. Ze had nog nooit van haar leven een man, bijna een vreemdeling, in een park gekust. En zeker niet op haar rug op een bankje. De nieuwe ervaring maakte dat ze zich vrij voelde. Vrijer dan ze ooit was geweest.

Ze kreunde toen hij zijn mond lang haar keel liet glijden. Zijn tong plaagde haar huid en ze kon niet langer meer nadenken. Ze ging compleet in hem op en was zich totaal niet meer bewust van het feit dat ze zich in het park bevond. Hij beet op haar oorlelletje en haar heupen schokten omhoog. Ze kon het effect wat ze op hem had duidelijk voelen. En dat bracht haar terug naar de werkelijkheid.

"Wacht," hijgde ze. "Niet hier. Niet **zo**."

"Je hebt gelijk," mompelde hij in haar haren. "Het spijt me."

Ze lachte. "Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen."

Hij keek haar aan en liet zijn vinger langs haar lachende mond glijden. "Veel beter," zei hij zachtjes.

Ze hield abrupt op. Hij had het gezien. Hoe ze in elkaar zat, hoe vrij ze zich op dit moment voelde. Het was een beetje beangstigend, maar daar zou ze niet aan toegeven. Want hij had zijn masker ook deels afgedaan. Wat hij met haar deed, kon ze ook met hem doen. Dat was goed om te weten. Ze wilde niet dat hij alle touwtjes in handen had. Hij klom van haar af en strekte zijn hand naar haar uit. Ze nam die zonder te aarzelen en glimlachte toen hij haar overeind hielp. Hij had toch charme. Ze liepen terug in een ontspannen stilte. Vlak voordat ze het grasveld weer opliepen keek hij haar aan.

"Ik wil je zien voordat we naar de volgende stad vertrekken," zei hij.

Dorothy gaf hem een speels glimlachje. "Ik zal je mijn kaartje geven. Dan kun je me morgen bellen."

Ze bereikten de trailer, waar Quatre en Catherine diep in gesprek waren. Dorothy pakte haar clutch van de tafel en glimlachte naar Quatre.

"Ik ben klaar om te gaan," zei ze. Ze hoopte maar dat haar aanblik niet verraadde wat er tussen haar en Trowa gebeurd was.

Quatre stond op. "Goed."

Ze draaide zich naar Trowa toe en opende snel haar clutch. Ze viste er een visitekaartje uit en gaf het aan hem op een onopvallende manier. Zijn vingers sloten zich even om de haren en de intieme blik die hij haar gaf deed haar even slikken.

"Bedankt voor de rondleiding," zei ze op een vriendelijke toon.

"Graag gedaan."

Ze draaide zich om en zei Catherine gedag. Daarna liep ze naast een gelukzalige Quatre naar de auto. Haar plannetje om hem en Catherine dichter bij elkaar te brengen had gewerkt. Het was maar goed dat hij zo blij was dat hij niet doorhad dat er iets tussen haar en Trowa gebeurd was.

Toen ze even later in bed lag vroeg ze zich af of ze wel zo verstandig bezig was. Trowa Barton was geen man waar ze mee kon sollen. Hij zou al haar geheimen ontdekken, haar ziel blootleggen en hij zou haar niet makkelijk laten gaan. Maar… misschien wilde ze dat ook wel niet. Misschien was hij toch niet zo'n onmogelijke keuze. Want dat hij haar hart sneller deed kloppen was een ding wat zeker was. En ze wist dat ze de kansen die het leven haar bood met beide handen moest aangrijpen.

Maar, ze zou al zijn geheimen ook ontdekken, besloot ze. Want tenslotte viel er met haar ook niet te sollen. Ze zou alles van hem te weten komen. En daarna… daarna zou ze wel zien.

**- Einde -**

Laat me weten wat je ervan vind! ;)


End file.
